Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to mapping uplink transmissions to one or more antennas of a user equipment (UE).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In current implementations, UEs may include multiple antennas that support uplink or downlink communications. Multi-antenna UEs, for example, may communicate mainly using a primary antenna by default, even though communication performance (e.g., throughput, latency, etc.) on a secondary or other antenna may exceed the performance on the primary antenna. Therefore, methods for improving selection and use of primary or secondary antennas for communications may be beneficial.